Kasumi Todoh
Kasumi Todoh is one of the heroes from Art of Fighting and The King of Fighters video game series. History ''Art of Fighting'' Kasumi is the daughter of Ryuhaku Todoh. After her father was defeated in the Art of Fighting and disappeared as well, she went to find Ryo Sakazaki for revenge. However, her mother Shizuka does not fully agree with this. Kasumi studied Aikido and Kobujutsu from the Aikido School from an early age and was taught to her by her father. As the sole heir to her family, she did her best to stand up for Todoh. When Ryuhaku stayed in South Town and married a man named Takuma Sakazaki, Kasumi stayed at her house, waiting for her father's return. A few months later, she got some bad news: Ryuhaku was defeated by Takuma's son Ryo Sakazaki and has never seen it since. In retaliation for her father, she decided to fight Ryo and anyone else. Unfortunately, her mother Shizuko didn't like the idea. In the end, she makes peace with him and returns to Japan with her mother. ''The King of Fighters'' In the King of Fighters 96 tournament, Kasumi was called the event by King. She greeted and tested her other teammate, Mai Shiranui, through a short martial arts melee. She is very happy to participate in a grand event of a valuable teammate, she became a member of the female team. After she left to find her father, Kasumi clashed with rival waitress Li Xiangfei before the 1999 tournament. By chance, King and Blue Mary stopped their struggle and asked them to be their teammates. She was called a member of Yuri next year and accepted gracefully. Considering that her father was discovered in the 2000 competition, Kasumi was still unable to arrive until The King of Fighters XI, when Malin contacted her. Once Kasumi reported to him about the hospitalization of Takuma, Eiji Kisaragi was very interested and agreed to be a member of their team. During the entire tournament, the trio formed the anti-Kyokugenryu team and continued to spy on their opponents. At the end of their team, Kasumi seemed to be more focused on finding her father to beat her opponent, but the three of them were eventually knocked down by an angry King. Personality Kasumi is loves her family very much and her father was surely missing, she wanted to restore his honor so her family would be together again. She had a relatively sheltered upbringing so she doesn't always know how to react to society's standards. She's learning English and tries to taunt her fallen opponents after the battle by using a dictionary. At first, she eventually fought with Ryo, believing he cannot speak Japanese then she pulled out her dictionary and tried to speak English, but much for her relief, Ryo tells her that he wants to speak Japanese perfectly while proceeding to challenge him. While Kasumi does have her rivalry with the Kyokugen practitioners with Ryo being for responsible for her father's disappearance, her wish to find her father seems to take higher priority in the KOF series. Gallery Images Art_kasumi_01.jpg|Kasumi in Art of Fighting 3. Kasumi96.jpg|Kasumi in The King of Fighters '96. Kasumi-todo-kof98-ultimate-match.jpg|Kasumi in The King of Fighters '98. Kasumi_todoh_99.jpg|Kasumi in The King of Fighters '99. Kasumi_todoh_2000.jpg|Kasumi in The King of Fighters 2000. Kasumi-svc.jpg|Kasumi in SVC Chaos. Trivia *Receives one from her mom in her Art of Fighting 3 ending when she refuses to give up on her vendetta against Ryo. Navigation Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Honorable Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Related to Villain Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Outright Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Passionate Learners Category:Strong-Willed Category:Supporters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sympathetic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Feminists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Rescuers